


Le règne noir approche: Year 1

by sopeggys



Series: toujours pur; the blood shines through [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is a Member of the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeggys/pseuds/sopeggys
Summary: One tiny detail changes everything.(It wasn’t supposed to be important, but Lily and James and Sirius were all more than just friends. Lily and James got married, because Sirius was disowned and but he stayed living in their house, was for all intents and purposes as much of a husband to her as James. It wasn’t supposed to be important - Harry’s paternity wouldn’t matter, either to the world or them. Amongst their friends they were an open secret anyway.The day that Harry is conceived Lily lays in bed with both her men. It shouldn’t have been important, but one thing changes. Instead of being James’ son, Harry is Sirius’. It shouldn’t have been important.But, oh, it is!)Unfortunately for the Wizarding World, Harry Potter (Black, really) resembles his father Sirius quite strongly. This changes every conceivable thing.TLDR: Harry is technically Sirius’ kid. Time to enter his first year of shaking up the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Series: toujours pur; the blood shines through [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Le règne noir approche: Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm so lazy that it took 2 lockdowns to get me back into writing, not just reading, fanfic but honestly getting back into the vibe now. Warning y'all now I'm very erratic, but the premise for this whole fic is a story that I've been waiting to write for literal years, so I will always come back to it! 
> 
> Comments and reviews feed my soul and also make me way more likely to update! If you have any plot ideas or characters you want to see in this fic I'm always happy to consider them. 
> 
> Have a great day (or let's face it, most likely 1am fanfic reading session) everyone. Stay safe!

When the letter comes, Harry is not exactly surprised. He hadn't known what it was, exactly, in him, the force that could twist and warp and make the dark things happen, but he'd known there was _something_. When the letter comes, Harry reads it through carefully, and sits, and reads it again and tries to decide what to do. He's in the bedroom that used to be Dudley's but wasn't any longer after he realized he could scare his relatives as effectively as the bullies, but he doubts the Dursleys will be able to tell him anything useful, even if he threatened to kill Dudley again.

Of course, finding a letter is not the same as knowing how to get any of the supplies or fulfil any requirements. Wands? Wizards' hats? Potions supplies? None of the words of this new world make sense to Harry. He's not even entirely sure how he is meant to reply- there's no address to send any letter back too. But then again, the letter _did_ say they'd send round a Hogwarts representative if he didn't reply, and Harry supposes all he can do is wait.

*

Okay. It's been a week, and nothing's happened. Harry wants to be patient, he really does, but he's not really cut out for it. He doesn’t know it, but the hereditary predilection towards impulsiveness is something his genes really decided to indulge in.

There was no instruction on how he’s meant to send it back, but Harry decides to try and write a letter anyway and mail it to ‘Hogwarts’ and see what happens. They’re wizards. Surely, they’re magical and smart enough to get his letter. If not, well, at least he tried.

In it, Harry writes that he is accepting the position very gratefully, thanks the Headmaster and staff of Hogwarts about three times and asks where he can buy the supplies, and whether they do GCSEs or iGCSEs, and A Levels or IB, and if he can see their course curriculum for what they offer as clubs and electives, and how he got enrolled there anyway since he knows the Dursley’s certainly didn’t apply, and whether it’s a state school or if not, the cost of tuition and whether or not they offer bursaries and how they would work. It starts off very formal, if somewhat confusingly so- he also thanks ‘the admissions body, committee and/or selector(s)’ and that doesn’t really exist for Hogwarts- but he already wrote three drafts, and four seems like over-kill. What would they expect for a response, anyway? Harry’s eleven and never got taught how to write a formal letter, so he can’t figure out what he could do to make it more proper.

He still doesn’t get a response, but there’s nothing else he can think to do. Instead, he decides to get some glasses from the kitchen and try to shatter them with his magic. He accidentally cuts his hand with the glass and has to force his aunt upstairs to clean it, but it’s pretty exhilarating, and takes his mind off from the mysterious magic and school situation.

*

In the end, this very large man called Hagrid breaks down their door and tells him he’s the representative meant to take Harry shopping at Diagon Alley and answer any of his questions about school. Poor Hagrid doesn’t know what enough about Muggle culture to answer anything about bursaries, GCSEs or university qualifications, but at least he’s friendly enough.

For some reason Hagrid isn’t properly able to explain to Harry, the only way to access this magical shopping district is through this odd wall in a crowded pub? Everyone stares at them as Hagrid opens the door to the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. Harry wants to think they’re just staring at Hagrid, but honestly a lot of them seem way too interested in looking at him. Maybe they think he’s been kidnapped and are worried why he looks confused and is with a clearly unrelated large man?

Ugh, what is going on? Harry really doesn't understand this magical world.


End file.
